A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and retain content without consumption of power. Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random memory (SRAM) devices in which a single byte can be erased, flash memory devices are typically erased in fixed multi-bit blocks or sectors. Flash memory technology can include NOR flash and/or NAND flash, for example. NOR flash evolved from electrically erasable read only memory (EEPROM) chip technology, in which, unlike flash, a single byte can be erased; and NAND flash evolved from DRAM technology. Flash memory devices can be less expensive and denser as compared to many other memory devices, meaning that flash memory devices can store more data per unit area.
Flash memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be used in many portable electronic products, such as cellular phones, computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives, and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as automobiles, airplanes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that flash memory can be rewritten as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size and light weight have all combined to make flash memory devices a useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
Conventionally, memory devices, such as a flash memory device, are utilized for data storage, where a microcontroller can facilitate managing access to the memory as well as storage and retrieval of data. Sensitive information (e.g., personal information, financial information, confidential information, etc.) can be stored in the memory, and a user can desire a heightened level of security with regard to accessing the data and/or providing the data. Typically, a host processor can receive data from the memory device and can process and/or display the data, as desired by the host processor. However, with regard to certain sensitive information, a user can desire that certain sensitive information be secure from access by the host processor to facilitate securing the data or the processing of such data. It is desirable to extend the functionality of the memory devices to improve the security of the data associated with the memory as well as to reduce the workload of the host processor.